scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Evil Within
'The Evil Within' is the twelfth episode of the first season of ''Scooby-Doo's Newest Mysteries. Premise Scooby and the gang head to Texas to visit their friend, Jason. But when they arrive at his house, the gang discovers Jason has been possessed by a demon crow. Synopsis Scooby and the gang head to Texas to visit Jason. Scooby and the gang arrive at Jason's house. Inside, they see Jason. Jason tells the gang they came at a bad time. Jason explains his great grandfather killed a demon crow. The last words the crow said were "I will possess your great grandson!" Jason says he has been having headaches for the past few months. He says the demon crow might be entering him. Before Jason faints, he says his great grandfather hid a treasure somewhere. Scooby and Shaggy leave to get some candy. Fred, Daphne, and Velma stay. They take Jason upstairs. The camera zooms in on Jason's forehead, blacking the screen out. At the candy store, Scooby and Shaggy meet Franklin Francun Flatchun. Most people call him Frank. Frank owns the candy store. He thinks the treasure is hidden in his candy store and that makes it his. Scooby and Shaggy buy candy. They head back to the house. Meanwhile, Jason is having dreams. In his dreams, Jason is stuck in a black box. The demon crow's eyes open around him. The demon crow laughs evilly. "I'm returning! I, Sarvin am returning; Sarvin the demon crow!" Jason wakes up. His eyes look like Sarvin's. He looks at the gang. Fred greets him. Jason copies him. Velma tells Jason that he fainted. Jason tells Velma that he fainted. He tells the gang that he is Sarvin, the demon crow. Jason flies into the air. Fred, Daphne, and Velma flee. Meanwhile, Scooby and Shaggy are walking back to Jason's house. The Mystery Machine drives by. Scooby and Shaggy hop in. Fred explains what happened. Shaggy suggests they should hide in the candy store. In the candy store, Scooby and Shaggy explain Franklin thinks the treasure is hidden inside the store. Fred says "then I think we hid in the wrong place. Look!" Fred is pointing to the door. Sarvin-Jason enters. The gang runs into the candy storage. They lock the door. Inside, the gang splits up to look for the treasure. While searching for the treasure, Scooby and Shaggy find a box of chocolate bars. They dive in. Suddenly, Sarvin-Jason bursts in. He finds Scooby and Shaggy. The chase scene starts. In the chase scene, Scooby and Shaggy are running from Sarvin-Jason. They give him candy. Sarvin-Jason eats the candy, and Scooby and Shaggy run away. Fred, Daphne, and Velma are running from Sarvin Jason. They dump water on his head. They escape. After the chase scene, the gang meets up. They decide to go back to Jason's house and read his family's history. Shaggy asks how that will help. Velma says they might be able to find out how the destroy Sarvin without destroying Jason. At the house, Scooby and the gang start searching for the library. They soon find out that the entire thing about Sarvin was made up! Fred says it's time to set a trap. In his trap, Scooby and Shaggy will lure Sarvin to under a bookcase. They will escape. Fred will push the bookcase down. Sarvin-Jason turns out to be Jason! He made up everything to scare the gang away while he searched for the treasure. The police come and take Jason away. The episode ends with the gang going off to solve another mystery. "Rooby-Rooby-Roo!" cheers Scooby. Cast and characters Villains *Sarvin Suspects Culprits Locations *Texas **Jason's house **Candy store Notes/trivia *Sarvin-Jason looked exactly like Jason, except with different eyes. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities Home media *Scooby-Doo's Newest Mysteries the Complete 1st Season Quotes In other languages Category:Decca03's Stuff Category:Scooby-Doo's Newest Mysteries Episodes Category:Scooby-Doo's Newest Mysteries Season 1 Category:Scooby-Doo's Newest Mysteries